The invention relates to a housing having a loudspeaker system which includes two elongate loudspeaker enclosures which are situated near a front side of the housing and which extend at a distance from one another, which enclosures each have a longitudinal axis, the two longitudinal axes extending at least substantially parallel to one another and to the front side, each loudspeaker enclosure comprising near its longitudinal axis a first loudspeaker unit for radiating tones which are at least substantially related to a first frequency range, and a second loudspeaker unit for radiating tones which are at least substantially related to a second frequency range lower than the first frequency range, the first loudspeaker units both being situated on one and the same imaginary connecting line which extends transversely to the longitudinal axes of the loudspeaker enclosures, and both second loudspeaker units being situated at a substantially equal distance from this connecting line.
Such a housing is known from DE-A 38 35 539. The known housing forms part of a television set having a vertically disposed loudspeaker enclosure secured to the housing at opposite sides of a display screen. The two respective loudspeaker enclosures have been given a mirror-symmetrical design for acoustic and esthetic reasons. Each loudspeaker enclosure has an active loudspeaker for radiating lower mid-range tones in its central part and this loudspeaker further has two openings in its upper part and its lower part. These openings can be used both for mounting tweeters and as bass-reflex openings. The function of the openings depends on whether the enclosure is a right-hand or a left-hand enclosure and during assembly care is taken that tweeters are mounted in the upper openings of each associated pair of loudspeaker enclosures; the lower openings of such a pair of enclosures serving as bass-reflex openings.
A drawback of the known housing is that two mutually different loudspeaker enclosures are used, which is impractical, leads to additional manufacturing and assembly costs, and increases the risk of an incorrect assembly.